school_of_the_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
''This excerpt is information taken from Riptide’s, the Third Chosen from the Blue Warrior Clan, journal. The entries in there were edited to fit this article, and Riptide’s comments were inserted. '' Keep in mind all information on this article is only information that has been revealed throughout the RP, the original SotS and the current RP. Any information not on this article is not canon in the SotS universe and therefore is false, unless confirmed by Hero otherwise. '' Lucifer...like, Scythe Lucifer? No, this Lucifer is ''much ''scarier than Rowan Damisch, the teenage boy that had good intentions despite making other scythes meet their fiery ends. Although Lucifer’s intentions to date are unclear, it has become clear world domination is not in his sights. That makes him a lot more dangerous than the other villains we have encountered thus far. ''Even Necro wasn’t smart enough to keep his intentions hidden Appearance Not much has been found about Lucifer’s appearance, but based on the information from old scrolls and guessing, it can be guessed that Lucifer, aka “The Devil,” is a Sky-NightWing hybrid. We believe he has varying shades of red on his wings in streaks that go horizontally, giving him the appearance his wings are dripping blood. Other than that, nothing is known. History Heed this section. It is riddled with unknowns, lies, and possibly tainted with false information from the Devil himself Not much is known about Lucifer's past, and what is known is shady. It appears he went on destructive rampages in his early years, and at random times in history it is clear he was active but it is unknown what he was doing, such as during the time of Darkstalker, and then several centuries later, during the time of Necromancer, Surge, and Aquarius. After Necromancer was killed the first time, there are no records of Lucifer. That we know of. I bet I can find some enchantments if I look hard enough During this time, it is believed he withdrew into his own dimension. Dim records show that he was challenged from time to time, however it seems those dragons suffered untimely demises before they fought him. In his dimension to keep records off him? So he would only be remembered by my family? Possibly waiting for the time to rise and finish what he started while no one could defeat him... After Lucifer entered his own dimension, it is impossible to know if he was asleep, merely dormant, adding onto his world, or if he was casting spells to alter the known world. It is, however, known that at one point he was in contact with Necromancer, seeing as after he died, his powers were transferred to Lucifer, giving him the signal enough time had passed. It is unclear if Necromancer was all part of Lucifer’s plan, and if his duel with Riptide is another addition to that plan. It is also unknown if Lucifer intends to take Riptide’s powers after possibly killing her, or if he intends to use his own possible death as a gateway to a higher level of consciousness. Yea, my powers stay '''my '''powers. '' Anything beyond this is unknown ''As of now. All we have to do is provoke him. '' Powers It has been confirmed he is a twice-moonborn animus who strengthened his already-powerful powers, however other than his animus, foresight, and mind reading abilities, it is known he is able to control other dragons, but by what means are not known. While it is clear he has other powers, those powers remain to be found. School of the SuperNatural To date, no current dragon alive has been in contact with Lucifer ''For now Obviously, Lucifer is the ‘Demon’ referred to in the Prophecy given by Current before Riptide, and the current Crew, were born. The eels that went to the island inhabited by Storm, Current, Viper, Riptide, and Tidal were believed to have been sent by Lucifer, and the eel that killed Lightbringer, Star and Abyss’ twin, was believed to also be sent by Lucifer. He’ll pay for that. Little Light never deserved that fate The monster species able to drain Riptide’s power was believed to be created, trained, and sent by Lucifer Those are the absolute worst. Their weakness is their sensitivity to light, though. '' While it is not clear if the Evening Star was infiltrated by Lucifer, Riptide believes one of the guards was being controlled by Lucifer when they took her. ''He was way too strong and his fire was way too hot. Most fire doesn’t burn me, but his did. '' The SkyWings sent to the school that fought the students early on in the year were believed to be controlled by Lucifer. ''Yea, they were not normal, and as they died they looked so confused… The Mind Hunter that invaded Riptide’s mind and caused her to fight Tidal was working for Lucifer. I don’t really like the thought of Lucifer’s minion invading my thoughts and making me fight my cousin… Maybe this was more than just a scouting trip. Maybe it was a power test? It is worth noting that while his real name has tried to be found, ‘Lucifer’ means ‘light bringer,’ so it is probable that Lucifer is his given name before the word took on its accepted modern meaning*. It is also possible that his parents, one or both, had foresight. ''*Due to the unclear origins of the name ‘Lucifer,’ it is accepted by the few dragons that know of his existence that he twisted the meaning of the word. '' __FORCETOC__